Heated Touch
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Chronicles of Rain II: Shounen ai: Athrun x Kira] After Athrun brings Kira home, Kira wakes up four hours later and encounters a very big shock...
1. Part 1

**Heated Touch**

**A/N: **I'm baaa-aack! With the sequel to _Shiver_ lol. Enjoy! (I advise you to read _Shiver_ first before reading this.) Oi, and as pointed out by Alea, -cough- you're right, it IS probably impossible to fall asleep while walking. BUT! Kira was tired from running and being stuck in the rain, so his mind blanked out and 'fell asleep' (Lol…hope you all understood that…).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED.

* * *

The small apartment creaked as the wind seeped into the room through the small cracks. The bedroom was dark and only the sliver of light coming from the hallway illuminated the floor. Soft breathing could barely be heard in the quiet pitter-patter of the rain. The sheets moved slightly and tousled brown hair was seen underneath the thick blankets. The figure underneath the covers moved again and he shifted slightly to the right, his eyes slowly opening, trying to adjust to the darkness.

Panic gripped him as he took a slender hand from under the blankets to grope at his eyes, _"I can't see! What's this weight on my eyes?"_

He pealed a cold wet cloth off his face and stared at it quizzically. He closed and opened his eyes several times, trying to clear the blurry edges in his vision and sniffled. He was confused. _"How did I get home…? And moreover…What was this doing on my head?"_

After tossing the cloth carelessly on the table beside him, Kira's violet eyes glanced at the window and saw the trails of rain dancing down the glass. The moody, grey sky frowned at him and continued to shower the city in its tears. _"Wasn't I…in the rain…?"_

His eyes widened with remembrance, "…with Athrun…" A vivid blush appeared, dusted like frosting on his cheeks.

Shaking his head slowly to clear the muddled thoughts, he turned to the bedside table and read the clock sitting on it. "…eight forty-two…pm? Eight forty-two pm!"

He moaned and closed his eyes. He was supposed to be at Lacus' dinner party tonight at 7 pm! Not only was he late but he wasn't even ready yet; however since he did make a _promise _to Lacus, he had no choice but to get up and quickly run out of the house again. Still feeling bone-tired after the nap, Kira propped himself up quickly and tried to swing his legs over the bed. What he didn't notice was that his whole lower body was tangled in his sheets plus with the dizzy and soreness he was experiencing…

BAM!

Athrun, distracted in the kitchen, looked into the direction of Kira's room. He placed the knife back on the counter - he was preparing dinner for the two of them - and decided to check up on him. His socks muffled his arrival to the beige door that separated him from Kira and slowly, he opened it.

"Kira…?"

The disheveled male looked up at him, clearly distressed, as he tried to untangle himself from the mess of blankets and sheets. "Athrun? What are you still doing here?" Kira had fallen out of bed.

The lights clicked on and Kira had to close his eyes painfully, unaccustomed to the sheer brightness after waking up in the dark. He heard Athrun close the distance between them and felt him kneel down by his feet.

"…You just_ had_ to open the lights…"

Hearing Athrun laugh at his comment, Kira blinked blearily at him and repeated, "What are you still doing here? What about Lacus' dinner party? I thought you were invited too…"

Ignoring him for the moment, Athrun frowned at Kira as he placed a firm, but gentle hold of him on his arm. He swept a few stray bangs away from his forehead and left his hand there.

"-Wh-What are you doing?" asked Kira, wide-eyed and staring at the former pilot.

"Hrmm…" Athrun looked at Kira passively before replying. "Go back to bed, you aren't going because of your fever and I'm not going because no one would be here to help you."

"I don't have a-"

"Fever? Yes you do, from the rain no doubt," Athrun stared sternly at Kira. "Didn't I warn you?"

"Yes, yes…" Kira clamped his mouth shut, feeling the sudden urge to call Athrun his mother. Clearing his throat so as to suppress his laughter, Kira spoke, "But you don't have to stay! I can take care of myself."

Athrun gave him 'the look'.

Frowning, Kira stared back with equal intensity, noticing that he was still sitting on the ground. _"Funny how you can notice the small details in the background when concentrating…"_

The deep green eyes melted slightly as they flickered over the complexion of his friend.

Kira, noticing even more of the little things happening around him, stared back at Athrun, his gaze trained on him - him and his hand still on his forehead…The firm hold on his arm…

The expression on his face melted and was replaced with a calm as he started to think about Kira…His eyes glimmering even in the dullest light…

…The firm hold on his arm…Flesh on flesh…

Athrun couldn't help but lean in closer to peer at those beautiful, soulful eyes. How can they be so deep and still retain the intense violet?

…Flesh on flesh…Flesh on flesh?...Bare hand on bare arm?!

Kira yelped and moved away from Athrun like a bullet. Athrun, startled, moved back instinctively to give Kira some room. Athrun gazed worriedly at his friend. Did he move in too close?

"What's wrong Kira?"

The brown-haired teen quickly glanced underneath the covers before slowly dropping them back over himself. His face immediately turned a bright cherry red and he stared at Athrun in hysteria. "Athrun, you _stripped_ me?!"

Athrun flinched and bowed his head. "I couldn't just leave you in your wet clothes!" He looked up at Kira imploringly, "I'm sorry, Kira."

Kira was still at a lost for words, his face expressing a look of shock.

Inside, Athrun was panicking, trying to decide the most eloquent and pain-reducing way to explain this to Kira. He looked at the other coordinator and saw that his face was still very red. Was he, himself, just as embarrassed? Could Kira tell? All he can feel right now is the incredible heat rising in his cheeks.

-_Briiiiiiiiinnnnggg__!-_

Thank goodness. The timer in the kitchen saved him.

"Kira, I'll come back into your room and explain later. I have to go check on the chicken." Athrun immediately dashed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Still in the same stupor, Kira inched his way on top of his bed and curled up into the blankets…

-------------------------------------

Athrun placed the knife down once again and sighed. The vegetable he was supposed to be cutting was left half-chopped. He was still quite worried about Kira. Would he forgive him?

**Flashback**

The blue-haired teen pressed the other boy he was now carrying closer to himself as he walked up the stairs to his apartment.

"Of all the times I wished you would fall asleep on me, it's when we're walking in the rain..." murmured Athrun under his breath. How inconvenient. He glanced down at the sleeping boy and couldn't help but smile as the frustration disappeared.

"Did you know you look absolutely adorable right now, Kira?" he whispered as he walked up the final flight of stairs.

And as if Kira was responding, he shifted his head to the side and mumbled incoherently. Again, the same gentle smile alighted Athrun's face as he stopped in front of their destination. He took the keys from Kira's pocket, and carefully turned the knob, entering the warm and cozy hallway.

Athrun went into Kira's room and placed him onto his bed, where he promptly flipped to his side, getting comfortable. The green-eyed teen shook his head in utter disbelief, unwilling to believe that Kira was such a heavy sleeper and walked to the nearest washroom. He needed to get himself dry…

…

After spending several minutes trying to find the towels - there were no clean ones in the washroom - he came across a few in the hallway closet. During the short search, he had discarded his jacket and left it to dry on the back of the dining room chair. He carefully crept into Kira's room and found him still asleep on his bed.

"…Kira…"

Athrun approached the male slowly, as if any sudden movements would startle him awake. He sat beside Kira, his weight causing the bed to shift slightly, and Athrun nervously began the task of drying Kira's hair and face.

_"His hair is so soft…"_ Athrun couldn't help but think as his hand brushed against it.

Once he was done, he glanced at the wet clothing Kira was still wearing. The blanket underneath him had already begun to soak up the moisture but Athrun could still see slight tremors going through Kira. He needed to get rid of the clothing.

His hands shaking, Athrun's fingers descended onto the buttons of Kira's shirt but they halted mid-way, unsure if this was the right thing to do.

_"I shouldn't do this. Kira will just think I took advantage of him...But if I don't he'll get sick…"_

"I guess I have no choice…"

Athrun boldly unbuttoned the shirt, letting it slide easily off the chest. Gulping down whatever moisture was left in his mouth since right now his throat was rather dry, Athrun gently eased the shirt off, refraining himself from 'accidentally' brushing the warm skin.

_"Damn it all…"_

He was so sorely tempted when the shirt came off, leaving Kira exposed on the bed obliviously asleep in his own little dream world, but with whatever will he had left, Athrun didn't. It would be wrong.

Now came the hard part - his pants.

_"Oh god…"_ thought Athrun in horror. He was quite aware how heated he felt at that moment and if he was to take off the pants, he knew for sure that he'll have to drown himself in a bathtub full of cold water to calm himself down.

Sighing, his fingers twitched as he unbuckled the belt, the metal clasp cold in his hand. He could feel the sweat trickle down his forehead and slowly, he slid the black pants off, revealing the thin but muscled thighs and calves.

Athrun, who couldn't possibly stand the temptation any longer, quickly bolted out of the room and opened the tap, plunging his whole face into cold water. He felt as if he ran a whole mile without breathing. After calming himself down, he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, spotting the pale expression on his face. The thought of a near-naked Kira in his room made Athrun weak in the knees all over again accompanied with a nice ruby flush.

He slammed his hand on the marble counter, "Curse it! Why must I be so attracted to him?"

He felt so frustrated that he couldn't just tell Kira, afraid of rejection and the loss of their friendship. He was nothing but a coward. _"A very big coward…"_

Clenching his fist, he willed himself to breathe steadier. Turning back into Kira's room, Athrun found him curled up like a kitten and he had to bite down his bottom lip to prevent himself from cooing out loud. Athrun took out the extra blanket he found while sifting for the towels and placed it on top of Kira.

For awhile now, Athrun sat at the foot of his bed, occasionally staring out the window but the majority of the time, just staring at Kira. The temptation still lingered but it was nothing but a feathery trace now that Kira was all covered up. But still…Athrun came forward and brushed a few stray hairs from Kira's eyes, effectively feeling the warm forehead.

"Damn, he has a fever…"

Athrun got up grimly and headed to the washroom to get a wet towel. _"Why am I not surprised that he's sick?"_

Sighing, he got a cloth and placed it under the tap. "I guess I'll stay here and watch over him. I can't just leave him when he has a fever…" Athrun smiled slightly at the prospect of his task.

**End Flashback**

_"That's it. I have to explain to Kira right now before the guilt drives me into the utter brink of insanity."_

Athrun, while holding a glass of water, took the medicine he found in a cabinet and headed towards Kira's room. He opened the door he so recently slammed shut and peered inside. He only saw Kira's back facing towards him.

He padded quietly towards the sleeping male, placing the water and medicine onto the bedside table. Athrun sidestepped around the bed and knelt down in front of Kira, facing his peaceful features.

Athrun absent-mindedly reached out and touched Kira's warm cheek lightly. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for you to become so aggravated Kira…"

He began running a thumb underneath his lower lip, tracing the shape of it. "You know I didn't take advantage of you and you know I don't mean to. At least I hope you think I don't…"

Athrun shook his head, fully knowing that Kira is still asleep and probably can't hear him apologizing. "I guess it _is _rather silly of me apologizing right now…I'll tell you again tomorrow…"

A tense silence was lifted as Athrun bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Kira's forehead. Gazing adoringly at the other, he got up and headed towards the door. This time he made sure to close the lights as he went out and before he left, he murmured quietly, "Sweet dreams, Kira…"

The door closed and Kira's mouth twitched into a smile.

* * *

**End Part 1**

**Note: **Athrun didn't strip him _all_ the way down. Kira still had his boxers on lol.

Yes…there is a part 2…and LOL! Shakuhachi Jade practically guessed half of what happened in this chapter XD Am I that predictable? Hahaha, good job!

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Spyrit


	2. Part 2

**A/N:** Thank you reviewers for those lovely reviews –teehee- This is perhaps the last part to the story. Maybe someday I'll continue it, but for now, I think this will be the final chapter. Have fun reading…

Chiyo – squeee! Your art is indeed fantastic - (You can say that I 'stalk' you on deviant and sheezy). Lol, Riku x Sora is kawaii too :o

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED.

* * *

Kira slowly turned to his side. Amethyst eyes appeared against the darkness and he blinked several times; he was finally awake. 

_"How long have I been sleeping…?"_

Instinctively, he craned his neck upwards to glance at the clock sitting beside him on the table, reading "12:34 AM", and afterwards let his head fall back onto the plush pillow.

_"Ughhh…" _Dizziness overcame his stature and a rising unease sat upon his chest like a cat refusing to be moved. _"I hate getting sick…"_

The youth turned to his side for a more comfortable position, but not before releasing wracking coughs and a withering sneeze.

He reached for a tissue, _"Actually, I don't even recall being this sick before…"_, but there was no tissue.

Mind fuzzy with the disease trying to take control of his body, Kira cursed quietly out loud, with it ending up being a raspy growl. _"I guess…I'll have to get up…"_

…One mistake there.

Every part of his body felt heavy and with his head spinning rather quickly, he had to grip onto the mattress' sheet tightly to prop himself up. Sweat was dripping down the side of his neck, leaving an uncomfortable cold trail while his feet tried to find good footing.

But alas, it was not meant to be…

Kira tumbled ungracefully when he got up. His hands met the ground with a small 'thud' and he knelt there beside his bed on the ground. The dizziness and continuous pounding against his temple did not make things any better. _"I always hated feeling helpless…"_

His hands felt around and he clasped onto the edge of his bedside table but not before feeling something cold brush against the back of his hand. He immediately withdrew his arm and squinted to try and see the object. The dim city lights that was able to creep between the blinds illuminated the glass and inside, Kira saw water.

_"Athrun must have left it here…"_

Kira grinned slightly before picking up the cold glass of water with both of his hands while sitting on the ground. He took a deep draught of the liquid before placing it back carefully on the table, reaching for the small pills.

_"Ehhh…? This is probably medicine…"_

The coordinator, with unwavering trust in Athrun, took the mysterious tablets down in one gulp. He sighed lightly and rested himself against the side of his bed. _"Hopefully this would make me feel better…"_

He pulled the blanket on his bed down and wrapped it around himself like a cloak; he huddled in there to keep warm whilst sitting on the ground as he rested and waited for the medicine to take effect.

…

After what seemed like an hour of sitting - which really was only 20 minutes time spent - Kira felt his head lighten and with it, his mood as well. Although he couldn't feel his nose or throat, his mind felt considerable clearer; with his thoughts up and running about, his hunger was made known to the youth. So, with the blanket still draped across his shoulders, he grunted and got up, making his way to the quaint kitchenette.

The distance of his room to the kitchen had never seemed so long…

His callused hand trailed the wall, feeling the bumpy surface and each step felt labored, legs numb, his feet shuffling quietly against the carpet. And as he closed around the corner to the kitchen, he got a glimpse of his living room. He saw that the television was on.

_"…Who's watching t.v. at this time of night?"_

Deep inside though, Kira already knew the most probable answer to who it could possibly be: Athrun, since he was the only other person currently occupying his home.

Kira's feet padded silently, his shadow slinking behind him as the blue glow from the television highlighted his dull eyes. The t.v. was placed right in front of the wall where across from it, a narrow sofa resided. The sick youth walked around the sofa so that he faced the seat and the sight of Athrun curled up on the couch sleeping made his heart semi-melt. The brunette sighed quietly, his eyes drinking in the spectacle with slight wonder. How can Athrun position himself so that he won't fall off the narrow couch? Kira removed the long, thick blanket off his shoulders carefully and draped it on top of his sleeping best friend. Satisfied that Athrun would have a good night's rest, the beaming brunette made his way back to the white-tiled kitchen.

…

Sniffling, he wiped his nose vigorously with the damp tissue in his hand before throwing it in the garbage bin, a rather sad, amused expression on his face, _"Including that one, that's the thirteenth tissue…I'm like a running faucet…"_

He shook his head while grabbing another tissue, his eyes gazing across the counter. _"Hey, what's this?" _He caught sight of a peculiar tray covered by several bowls.

Kira removed the oriental designed bowls and saw simply scrumptious food underneath them. There was chicken casserole, veggies, and a deep helping of mashed potatoes, a clearly westernized meal; for dessert, there was rice pudding, a treat Kira really loved. The tingling smell wafted around the room and the boy could just imagine the deep roasted scent of chicken and cooked vegetables. The food glimmered invitingly at Kira, telling him to 'dig in'.

However, although his taste buds might have appreciated it, his stomach would have rejected the hearty food. The youth glanced sadly at the tempting treat and quickly pushed it away. It wouldn't do any good throwing up the food he just ate so instead he opted for some clear soup. Luckily for him, a can of soup was sitting within arms reach.

_"Now where did I put the can opener…"_

The cabinet doors went flying open as Kira rummaged through the shelves but the silver mechanism was no where to be found.

"Damn…" his roughened voice rang quietly in the room. He pressed the heel of his hand onto his forehead and massaged leisurely, evidently stressed by a missing can opener. One of his eyes cracked open and he sighed, his brain thinking of another option for a meal. _"What else is there…?"_

A rather devious voice spoke out at the corner of his mind, _"Athrun can help you."_

A heavy rouge lifted in his cheeks and he shook his head. He got up, realizing he was still crouching in front of an open cabinet, and sat back down on one of the chairs around the table, one hand propping his head up. _"Nothing (besides Athrun of course…no, no…)…and I don't think I have the attention span right now to make the soup from scratch."_

His stomach complained loudly and Kira glared attentively at an invisible spot on the wall, willing his stomach to starve itself full. His head gradually dropped and rested in his arms on the table, with him still hungry and his body rather sick.

_"I might as well fall straight asleep here…" _He pouted and buried his head, his eyes closing shut. _"This is so stupid…"_

* * *

The blunette on the couch winced as a particular loud slam from the kitchen woke him up. He sat up groggily, with the heavy blanket pooling off his body, and for the most part, was quite perplexed for some time. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and reached for the remote control to close the t.v. _"I must have fallen asleep when that boring documentary was on…"_

Athrun yawned and stretched his tired limbs. Another noise erupted from the kitchen and the blue-haired male got up curiously, the blanket held loosely in his arms. At the doorway, Athrun paused before peering around the corner.

There was Kira, kneeling helplessly in front of the cabinet…

His heart immediately went out to his obviously distressed friend and Athrun had to stop himself from running towards him and give him a warm hug of comfort. It just doesn't work that way, does it?

Athrun watched as Kira got up and sat down on one of the chairs…just realizing that…

The blunette felt the heat rise into his cheeks and Athrun subconsciously hugged the blanket tightly around his chest. _"Gods Kira…"_

The former pilot had to tear his gaze away from the near-naked form as he hopelessly tried to calm himself down before a heart attack can occur. Finally feeling his heart rate even out and with the image in his head canceled out by calm _peaceful_ thoughts, the coordinator turned back to the doorway to watch Kira.

Athrun's breath quickened as he saw the aforementioned slowly drop his head into his arms. _"Damn it…" _

Unable to continue standing by, he approached the other cautiously and carefully draped the blanket back onto him. The sudden contact caused Kira to jolt upwards. "Athrun? I thought you were sleeping?" the scratchy voice asked him.

"You know, you should take better care of yourself," commented Athrun, avoiding eye contact, as he took a seat opposite of Kira.

Kira stopped fiddling with the blanket and looked confusedly at him, "What do you mean?"

A sigh and a low blush tinted his cheeks, "You aren't…wearing much are you?"

"Oh." Kira looked away, turning beet red, mumbling, "I guess I didn't notice…It's way too warm right now."

Again, Kira felt the gentle hand touch his forehead and Athrun withdrew it slowly, savoring the warmth. "At least your fever went down."

"I suppose…" Kira sighed tiredly, while propping his head on the table once again.

There was a short, awkward silence and Athrun fished a question that came into mind, "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

Kira's stomach answered for him.

"I…see…" Athrun's face faulted and he couldn't help but laugh faintly.

Red in the face with embarrassment, the other youth frowned, "It's not my fault that the can opener disappeared…"

The emerald-eyed teen pointed towards the solid food and Kira shook his head. "…I don't think I could stomach it…"

"And that's why there was soup on the stove," grinned Athrun cheekily.

"There was…What?" Kira blinked several times and indeed, there was a pot sitting on the stove range. He sank his head deeper into his arms, "I can be so blind sometimes…"

Smiling kindly, Athrun got up from the table, "I'll go heat the soup for you right now."

"Thanks Athrun…"

Kira watched as the youth got up, his back turned from him as he worked the stove. He took this time to re-memorize the finely muscled back, and how his hair framed his lower neck. A dreamy smile plastered on his face, Kira traced his lower lip, remembering faintly how close Athrun was to him earlier that night. And although Kira didn't open his eyes to meet the hypnotic stare, he feel the sheer intensity of his gaze before Athrun closed the small gap between them and kissed him gently on the forehead. Kira shuddered with bliss upon that remembrance.

_"Why is he always so patient with me?" _Kira gazed at the other youth, love-stricken. He didn't notice Athrun staring back at him.

"…Kira?"

"Mhmmm…" _"I wish you said my name out loud more often…"_

"Your soup."

"Oh yes…the soup…" _"…Athrun…"_

"Aren't you going to drink it?"

"…" _"…Athrun…"_

"…Kira?"

"…" _"He said my name again…"_

Athrun, concerned, came up to him and shook him lightly by his shoulders, "Hey, Kira. Snap out of it."

The violet eyes were lost underneath the lashes as they blinked hurriedly and Kira held onto Athrun's arms to stop him from shaking him any further. "Please…stop…"

Athrun immediately dropped his hands to his sides and knelt in front of the other boy, "What's wrong?"

Distractedly, Kira smiled wanly and waved it off, "Nothing's wrong…"

"Kira," came the warning tone.

"Seriously, I'm fine." Kira waved his hands dismissing the stern voice.

The former pilot of Aegis got up and walked back to his seat at the table. He shook his head with disbelief, "You're so incredibly stubborn you know - not as much as Cagalli of course, but you're getting there."

Kira lost eye contact with Athrun and didn't bother to hide his listlessness, "Didn't we already go through that conversation? I believe we agreed that it must've been in the genes."

Athrun said nothing and instead, pushed the bowl of soup in front of Kira's face. "Drink."

The other nodded but really, he just prodded the floating bits of chicken with his spoon. _"Athrun already has Cagalli…" _The rediscovery of this realization brought Kira into a slump. He had already known (how could he have not?) but remembering this tidbit of information shatters his hope again and again. His expression darkened considerably and the spoon in his hand wavered in his grip.

"Kira, please tell me what's wrong."

The amethyst-eyed teen turned to face Athrun, who appeared at his side yet again, and he willed back the moisture prickling at the corner of his eyes. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Athrun's eyebrows rose considerably. "You were happy one minute and the next, dreary and depressed. Was it something I said Kira? If it was, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it's not your fault."

"Then what is it?"

"Really Athrun, you're overreacting." Kira refused to return eye contact.

"Kira, look at me."

The other youth didn't respond.

"Kira?"

He tilted his head further away.

"Please Kira!"

The note of urgency gave Kira the will to stare back at Athrun and to his amazement; Athrun was the first to cry. His fingers shook as they shyly approached the peach skin and almost calmly, Kira wiped the tears away.

"Stop crying…Please?" Kira's voice began to crack.

Athrun blinked back several teardrops and held onto Kira's wrist to stop him from wiping any more tears.

"Athrun, please stop crying…Remember it's for me, the 'cry baby'," and even as Kira said that, he broke down into steady sobs.

A small hiccup, "…Kira." Athrun, on the ground now, embraced Kira tightly, forcing Kira to tumble out of his chair and into his lap.

And there they sat, together, both of them clinging onto each other for dear life, their tears mingling. Kira was the first to speak as he sobbed in between each word, "We're so silly…We shouldn't be crying like this."

Athrun said nothing and moved Kira's chin, forcing him to stare back at him. His tears gave his green eyes a deep sheen and in a hushed tone, he spoke, "There's always a good reason to cry like this."

"I don't...understand."

The other shook his head slightly, "I think I know…"

The blue-haired coordinator looked at Kira for another second quietly, searching the violet eyes, before bending his head downwards and planting a feathery kiss on those soft lips. For a second, their lips met and Athrun immediately pulled away, bashful.

"A-Athrun, I-" Kira subconsciously touched his lips; the tingling didn't stop.

"It's alright if-"

"-I don't know what to say but-"

Athrun spoke sincerely, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me to do that." He moved his body away from Kira and continued, "I don't want this to come between us-"

"I don't-"

"Kira, I apologize." He looked at the confused boy in front of him and gave him a watery smile. "Friends?"

"You're so-!" Kira inched forwards and wrapped his arms around his startled friend.

"K-Kira?"

Quietly against his ear, Kira whispered, eyes gazing dolefully at him, "You worry too much..."

This time, Kira turned Athrun's face towards him and gave a longer, more lingering kiss. Slowly, Kira withdrew and rested his forehead gently on his, enjoying the sweet moment.

Athrun was speechless and was quite shocked at what had just played out. They both confessed their feelings without uttering the three sacred words. Athrun smiled, his hands playing at the blanket splayed around him while Kira snuggled at the nook of his neck.

"Oh yeah, Athrun?...I won't be surprised if you're sick tomorrow…"

"Well in that case I wouldn't mind as long as I get to share a bed with you," floated the teasing voice.

There was a rather indignant reply, "Athrun!"

* * *

**End Part 2**

Scrumptious…I heart that word. (lol) And don't mind the ending, it was horrible.

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Spyrit


End file.
